Lasting Flame
by EmD23
Summary: "You have a pretty face," Jet says after spitting out her blood. "Make sure I never see it again." *Ty Lee, Jet* NOT A ROMANCE, Dark-ish


She first notices him as he stares with interest at the weapons tent in the small outdoor market. He's wearing ragtag armor and has a blade of grass protruding from his mouth. He is handsome and she is bored, so she decides to approach him and make some conversation.

"Yo!" she says cheerily. The boy's eye are drawn to her and she observes as he eyes her appreciatively. She cheers in her head, for she has already scored.

"Well hello there," he drawls. His voice is enticing, and she knows she's struck gold with this one. "My name is Jet. What's yours?"

"Ty Lee," she replies cheerily as she brings her face closer to his. He does not seem to mind. "You know, you're pretty handsome."

"So I've heard," Jet replies easily. His scent is intoxicating and his aura is fascinating, a mixture of anger and confidence and sadness that draws her in like a moth to flame. She grins as she slowly traces a finger on his armor. "So, Ty Lee, what are you doing here in this out of the way market?"

"My circus is performing here and they needed some supplies, so I offered to get them!" She focuses on his easy grin and warm eyes, but then her eyes catch something much more interesting. "Are those tiger hook swords?" Her voice increases in volume as she points at them in excitement.

"My pride and joy," Jet says as he removes one and shows it to her. She feels it and experimentally tries a swing, catching the pole of the weapons store and nearly sending the whole place down.

"Easy there," Jet teases as he prevents the structure's collapse. Blushing slightly, Ty Lee returns the weapon to him.

"So were you planning on buying something?" She eyes the weapons on sale with curiosity.

"Something like that," Jet says. His aura flickers and becomes darker, causing Ty Lee to frown. "So, Ty Lee, I see you're wearing a Ba Sing Se bracelet. Are you from there?"

"Oh, this?" She holds up her wrist to reveal a small but elegant emerald bracelet as the two walk away from the store. They are now out of earshot of the shop owner. "I found it yesterday. I'm not from Ba Sing Se. I'm Fire Nation."

The change is immediate. While his posture remains the same, his aura darkens and his eyes lose their warmth. His voice, however, remains suggestive and teasing.

"Fire Nation, huh?"

Ty Lee tenses as she notices that the boy is fingering something in his pocket. She can tell its outline. It's a dagger.

"I'm not really a fan of the Fire Nation, I must confess." His eyes are predatory and she prepares herself to strike his points should it come down to it.

"And why is that?"

"They destroyed my home and killed my parents." His voice is cold and his muscles are tense. His eyes are studying her carefully.

"If you try something," Ty Lee says suddenly, "I'll incapacitate you and scream."

Jet lets out a bark of laughter and steps away from her. "This place is full of guards, circus girl. I'm not stupid enough to try something here."

She knows his statement is true and relaxes. Suddenly, he bolts forward and grabs her arms, twisting them until she can't move. Before she can scream, his mouth covers hers.

The kiss is violent and painful and she never knew that a gesture of love could be corrupted to such an extent. He bites her tongue and draws blood before pushing her away and she falls to the ground.

"You have a pretty face," Jet says after spitting out her blood. "Make sure I never see it again."

He turns and begins to walk away. She has never felt so low or embarrassed, and a dark impulse to strike his every point and kill him nearly overwhelms her. She breathes slowly and spits out blood as she forces herself to calm down.

"Not all Fire Nation people are evil," she finally calls out.

He stops.

"Some of us don't like war," Ty Lee finishes rather lamely as she stands up.

"The Fire Nation," Jet says without turning around, "likes to start fires and watch the flames consume everything. It's too bad," he continues, looking at her over his shoulder, "that they've started a fire that will never go out."

They are at each other for a fraction of a second and he begins to walk away.

Ty Lee stares at his retreating back before returning to her duties. As she approaches the food tent, she shivers as she remembers his eyes.

War, she decides, is something she will not be engaging in any time soon.


End file.
